The relevant art is exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,679 issued in 1995 to Mardikian entitled “PERSONAL WATERCRAFT AND BOAT WITH SHOCK ABSORBING FLOORBOARDS”;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,590 issued in 2001 to Patera entitled “PERSONAL WATERCRAFT SUSPENSION SYSTEM”; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,483 issued in 2005 to Fedders entitled “ACTIVE SEAT SUSPENSION FOR WATERCRAFT”.
The desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of conventional devices, methods and techniques, and to provide a novel, simple and relatively inexpensive shock absorbing boat seat pedestal which results in a much softer boat ride.